


Затмение

by Lonely_Heart



Series: FlashForward [1]
Category: FlashForward, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: Однажды Тайга увидел будущее





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «FlashForward», постканон (до и после событий «Extra Game»).  
> Написано на конкурс «The Rainbow World. Другие миры» для команды Seirin Team

Момои была хороша. Ей не хватало роста и выносливости, зато она с легкостью могла предугадать, как поступит любой из них, и вовсю этим пользовалась. Наверное, именно поэтому Тайга в какой-то момент забыл, что перед ним все еще девчонка, маленькая и хрупкая, и не рассчитал силу броска. Момои вскрикнула и, беспомощно размахивая руками, начала заваливаться на спину. Тайга попытался удержать ее, но схватил лишь воздух и отчаянно прыгнул вперед. 

— Сацуки! — Аомине кинулся наперерез. 

— Тайга, стой! — закричал Тацуя, выскочив справа. 

Поздно. Они так и повалились на землю, все вчетвером. Кто-то лягнул Тайгу по лодыжке, чей-то локоть врезался в правый бок, сам он тоже кого-то пнул, судя по стонам и ругани… Было так больно, что даже слезы выступили, и Тайга запрокинул голову, смаргивая их. Он надеялся только, что не слишком зашиб Момои или Тацую — громко матерящийся Аомине явно был жив. 

— Момои, прости, я не хотел, — виновато пробормотал Тайга. — Ты в порядке? 

— Конечно, она не в порядке, кретин, — прокряхтел Аомине. 

— Твоего мнения спросить забыли, придурок! 

— Мальчики, не ругайтесь, Химуро-сан мне… 

Окончания фразы Тайга так и не услышал: на мгновение стало очень темно, а потом он вдруг оказался в другом месте. Он был зажат между шкафчиками в полутемной раздевалке, а сверху наваливался Аомине, яростно вцепившийся в ширинку его джинсов. Какого?.. 

— Если будешь так дергать, я кончу раньше, чем ты их с меня снимешь, — хохотнул он. Вернее не он. Тайга совершенно точно не собирался этого произносить, но ни его язык, ни тело в целом совершенно не подчинялись ему, как будто жили другой жизнью. Иначе зачем бы Тайге стаскивать с Аомине футболку, одновременно пытаясь пролезть ладонью под поясов его джинсов? 

— Осторожней, — прошипел Аомине, и Тайга увидел на своем запястье браслет из плетеных кожаных шнурков с металлическим кулоном, царапнувшим смуглую кожу чуть ниже пупка. 

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Я сейчас сниму его. 

— Забей! Лучше сними наконец мои штаны, — простонал Аомине, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. — Быстрее, Тайга, я больше не могу. 

Когда они успели перейти на обращение по именам? Впрочем, учитывая, чем они собирались тут заняться, это было не так уж важно. Тайга с удивлением осознал, что и сам не может терпеть. Не он, а другой Тайга, в чьем теле он сейчас находился. Тайга чувствовал его эмоции, как свои. Он выпустил злосчастную футболку, обеими руками дернул вниз джинсы вместе с трусами и обхватил член Аомине. 

— Тайга, — Аомине сорванно дышал ему в шею. Собственное имя звучало слишком интимно, даже непристойно, когда тот его произносил. — Пожалуйста, Тайга. 

Если он и собирался что-то ответить, то захлебнулся словами, почувствовав горячую ладонь на члене. Из его положения было не очень хорошо видно, но Тайга все равно ревниво покосился вниз. Похоже, одинаковым у них с Аомине был не только размер обуви и одежды. Ну, по крайней мере, в этом ублюдок его не обошел. 

— Быстрее, — прохрипел Тайга и задвигал рукой. — Да-айки! 

Если бы Тайга мог контролировать свое тело и эмоции, он залился бы краской с ног до головы. Да он никогда в жизни не сможет произнести это «Дайки»! Еще и так… Они что, тренировались для озвучки порнухи? 

Аомине что-то бессвязно пробормотал, увеличивая темп. Тайга впервые дотрагивался до чужого члена. Хотя нет, наверное, не впервые, слишком уверенно он двигал рукой, как будто точно знал, как любит Аомине. И это оказалось приятно. Настолько приятно, что хотелось ощутить бархатистую кожу не только подушечками пальцев, но и вдохнуть запах, попробовать на вкус… 

— Хочу тебе отсосать. — Он правда это сказал? Вслух?! 

— Я сейчас… — Аомине поднял голову. Взгляд у него был совершенно безумный. — Сукин ты сын! — Аомине крупно задрожал и кончил. 

Сперма выплеснулась на руку Тайги, на их животы, кажется, даже на джинсы. Тайге было плевать. Он поднес пальцы к губам и лизнул их. Вкус был немного странным, но не противным, привыкнуть можно. Тайга даже не успел испугаться последней мысли — Аомине сжал его член так, что он едва не заорал, а затем полез целоваться. Целовался Аомине охренительно. Даже лучше, чем Кейко. С этой мыслью Тайга тоже кончил. Слишком быстро… И двух минут не прошло, наверное. Неужели они настолько возбудились? Тайга не знал, что и думать. 

Они, не сговариваясь, сползли вниз. Тайга успел подтолкнуть ногой свою футболку, чтобы не сидеть голыми задницами на холодном полу. 

— Я запомнил твое обещание, — сонно улыбаясь, сказал Аомине. — Ты правда отсосешь мне? 

— Ага, — кивнул Тайга. — Вот сейчас отдышимся и… 

Что он сказал дальше, Тайга не узнал, потому что снова очутился на стритбольной площадке. Распутавшись из сплетения чужих конечностей, Тайга с удивлением обнаружил, что валялись на земле не только они четверо. Кто-то держался за голову, кто-то ощупывал руки и ноги. И все удивленно таращились друг на друга. 

— Что случилось? — воскликнула Момои, проворно вскочив: похоже, Тайга ее все-таки не слишком зашиб. Или — что вероятнее — Тацуя прикрыл собой. — Почему все лежат? 

— Не знаю насчет всех, а я вдруг вырубился, — Тацуя осторожно ощупал макушку. — Крови вроде нет. 

— У меня в сумке есть бинт, если нужно перевязать, — сказал Мидорима. 

— Не нужно, — Мурасакибара склонился над Тацуей. — Муро-чин в порядке, только шишка будет. 

— Сотрясения нет? — Тайга очнулся от ступора, в котором находился с момента, когда пришел в себя. 

— Все окей, — отмахнулся Тацуя. — Но я не понимаю… Ты тоже вырубился? 

— Я… — Тайга завис. Он ведь не терял сознание. Но понятия не имел, как назвать то, что с ним произошло. 

— И, кажется, не один Кагами, Химуро-сан, — Акаши избавил его от необходимости отвечать. — Правда, я не совсем вырубился. Это было очень похоже на сон, только ярче. 

— У меня было тоже самое, Акашиччи, — подхватил Кисе. — И мне такой классный сон приснился. Кажется, это были отборочные на Зимний кубок. Фукуда Шого играла против Кайджо. Шого-кун тоже там был, и он круто прокачался с нашей последней встречи! Но я, конечно же, все равно был лучше. 

— Ну еще бы, — фыркнул Аомине. Тайге большого труда стоило не дернуться в сторону при звуке его голоса. 

— Если бы ты видел мою идеальную копию трехочкового Мидоримаччи, ты бы так не говорил, Аоминеччи! 

— Не такая уж она и идеальная, — скривился Мидорима. 

— Да ладно тебе, Шин-чан! — рассмеялся Такао. — Признай, Кисе был хорош! Я ведь тоже был там, я не дам тебе соврать. 

— Ты был в моем сне? — широко распахнул глаза Кисе. 

— Получается, что да, — растерянно ответил Такао. — Во всяком случае, я сидел на трибунах вместе с Шин-чаном и… 

— …капитаном Мияджи? — снова вмешался Мидорима. 

— Именно! Ты тоже это видел?! 

— Да, я был на матче и видел бросок Кисе, а ты сидел рядом и раздражал меня своими комментариями, вот что. 

— Ты такой забавный, когда злишься, как тут устоять, — прыснул Такао. — Даже замахнулся на меня своим талисманом дня, но передумал бить. 

— Потому что этот заяц — любимая игрушка моей сестры, и он мог порваться при ударе о твою деревянную башку, — сварливо ответил Мидорима. 

Они замолкли и пораженно уставились друг на друга, а потом заговорили все разом. Тайга даже не вслушивался в этот гвалт. Его мысли занимал только один вопрос — что если в своем сне он тоже побывал не один? Нет, невозможно… Он резко повернул голову и посмотрел на сидящего рядом Аомине. Тот молча пялился в ответ, и в глазах его был ужас. 

— Получается, вы трое видели одно и то же, — задумчиво произнес Акаши, когда ему удалось призвать всех к порядку. — Это больше похоже на сюжет фантастической книги, чем на правду. Вы нас точно не разыгрываете? 

— Акаши! — возмущенно откликнулся Мидорима. — Ну ладно эта парочка, но ты правда считаешь, что я похож на шута? 

— Они не врут, — сказал Мурасакибара, прежде чем Мидорима успел огрести от Кисе с Такао. — Я тоже видел этот матч. Кстати, Фукуда Шого лидировала. А еще у меня был гипс на руке. 

— Ацуши, ты сломал руку? — ахнул Тацуя. 

— Ага. Запястье, судя по положению гипса. 

— А ты разве этого не видел, Химуроччи? Вы же обычно вместе на матчи ходите. 

— Ничего я не видел. Я просто потерял сознание. Никаких коллективных галлюцинаций у меня не было. 

— Не бывает коллективных галлюцинаций, Муро-чин. А ты, наверное, ничего не видел, потому что в Лос-Анджелесе в это время была ночь и ты спал. 

— При чем тут Лос-Анджелес? — нахмурился Тацуя. 

— В моем сне я сказал: «Меня окружают одни идиоты. Скорей бы Муро-чин вернулся из Америки». Не знаю, кому — я сидел один. Но помню, что очень злился. А еще я снимал игру на телефон. Наверное, для тебя. 

— Значит, нас уже четверо, кто видел один и тот же сон, — задумчиво произнес Такао. — Химуро не повезло — он отрубился. А что насчет остальных? 

— Я была в магазине с Рико-сан, она помогала мне выбрать платье для свидания, — мечтательно улыбнулась Момои. — Странно, что я была с ней, мы ведь не дружим… Но платье было очень красивым, у Рико-сан отличный вкус. 

— С кем свидание? — оживился Аомине. — С Куроко? 

— Не твое дело, — вспыхнула Момои. — И нет, не с Тецу-куном. А с кем — секрет! 

— Момоиччи, ты пропустила мою игру ради свидания? 

— Она пропустила твою игру ради похода по магазинам, — рассмеялся Тайга. 

— А у тебя какое оправдание? Где был ты? — прищурился Кисе. 

— С Аомине, — растерялся Тайга. И кто его за язык тянул?! 

— Кагами-кун, ты ничего не путаешь? — подал голос до сих пор молчавший Куроко. — В моем сне я отвечал на твое сообщение. Ты интересовался, где меня черти носят, а я писал, что мы с Акаши-куном успеем только к последней четверти. Я решил, что ты уже на матче. 

— Мы застряли в пробке, — буркнул Аомине и выразительно посмотрел на Тайгу. 

Сам дебил, мысленно ответил он, а вслух сказал: 

— Были неполадки в метро. 

— Кажется, суицидник. 

— Точно, суицидник, — Тайга утер пот со лба. В голове было пусто — если его спросят о подробностях, он же ничего не соврет! 

— Выходит, и вы видели один сон на двоих, — сказал Акаши. — А вот наши с Куроко сны отличаются, потому что его в моем точно не было. 

— Я тоже не видел тебя, Акаши-кун. Я сидел в коридоре, читал новую книгу Кирино Нацуо. Она была очень интересной, но я никак не мог сосредоточиться на чтении и почему-то постоянно посматривал на дверь напротив. А потом вообще захлопнул книгу и написал сообщение Кагами-куну. Возможно, я ждал тебя? 

— На двери висела какая-нибудь табличка? 

— Да, — Куроко замялся и посмотрел на Акаши, тот кивнул головой. — Тамура Митико, врач… 

— Врач-психиатр? — улыбнулся Акаши. — Это было написано? 

— Да, Акаши-кун. 

Момои ахнула и зажала рот рукой. Остальные молча переглядывались. 

— Значит, и наши видения совпали. Я действительно был на приеме у психиатра. Пожалуйста, не бойтесь так, я не сошел с ума. Тамура-сенсей сказала, что я абсолютно здоров. И другого меня… больше нет. 

— Ты что, расстроен? Но это же хорошая новость, вот что, — сказал Мидорима. 

— Ты прав, хорошая, — пожал плечами Акаши, счастливым он не выглядел. Зато Тайга вздохнул с облегчением — больше никто не будет бросаться на него, размахивая ножницами. 

Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что после финала Зимнего кубка Акаши ни разу не вел себя агрессивно. Наоборот — сам пригласил Тайгу присоединиться к их встречам. Стритбольный матч в день рождения Куроко так пришелся по душе всем участникам, что через три недели они решили снова собраться. На этот раз их было больше: с Мурасакибарой приехал Тацуя, а Мидориму как всегда привез Такао, да так и остался. Теперь у них и команды вышли полноценные — по пять человек, пусть даже один из игроков и был девчонкой. Они виделись один-два раза в месяц, не всем удавалось вырваться, но они старались. Тайга ждал каждой встречи с нетерпением — он замечал, что каждый из его соперников играет все лучше, и это мотивировало сильнее напутственных речей капитана и угроз тренера. Но сегодня им не повезло — не прошло и десяти минут с начала игры, как случилось это… Мурасакибара сказал, коллективных галлюцинаций не бывает, но как еще назвать произошедшее, Тайга не знал. 

Вдалеке что-то громыхнуло, а следом зазвучал нестройный хор сигнализаций. 

— Что-то случилось, — Тацуя, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. — Я схожу посмотреть, вдруг там нужна помощь. 

— Я с тобой, — выпалил Тайга. Тацуя выглядел немного пришибленным — видать, неслабо ему досталось от них с Аомине. 

— Пойдем все вместе, — сказал Акаши. — Вдруг это опасно, мы не отпустим вас одних. 

Мяч оставили в рикше. Такао хотел забрать ее с собой, но сирены не прекращали выть — скорее всего, на дороге произошла авария, и тогда рикша стала бы только обузой. Поэтому ее спрятали в кустах. 

Однако, когда они наконец добрались до выхода из парка, слово «авария» показалось Тайге неуместным. Перевернутые и покореженные машины стояли вдоль всей трассы. Некоторые из них горели, но пожарных нигде не было видно. На асфальте виднелись лужи крови. А люди столпились у обочины и глазели на врезавшийся в небоскреб вертолет, от которого в небо поднимался густой черный дым. 

— Что за гребаный апокалипсис? — пробормотал Аомине, и впервые Тайга был с ним совершенно согласен. 

***  
— Телефон по-прежнему не работает, — вздохнул Кисе, продолжая тыкать в экран, как будто это что-то могло изменить. 

— Зато есть электричество, значит, все не так уж плохо, — сказал Тайга, возившийся с заваркой. — В фильмах про конец света электричество всегда отрубается одним из первых. 

— Да ты оптимист, Кагамиччи, — рассмеялся тот. 

— Просто пытаюсь не паниковать. 

Довольно быстро стало ясно, что скорой не дождаться так же, как и пожарных. Бинтов Мидоримы хватило ненадолго, а тяжело раненым перевязка все равно не помогла бы. Судя по обрывкам разговоров, потеряли сознание не только Тайга с друзьями, но и все, кто находился вокруг. Транспорт не ходил, мобильная связь отсутствовала, и Тайга предложил остальным переждать у него дома, к счастью, жил он всего в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от парка. И все время, пока они шли, картина не менялась. Им просто повезло, что они отрубились на стритбольной площадке и никто не пострадал. Другим людям повезло гораздо меньше: кто-то был за рулем, кто-то переходил дорогу, кто-то спускался по лестнице… Тайга видел, как волнуются остальные, безуспешно пытаясь дозвониться до родных, и в кои-то веки был рад, что отец сейчас на другом континенте — иначе Тайга сошел бы с ума от беспокойства. 

— Не переживай, Кагами, телевизор тоже работает, — сказал Такао, щелкая пультом. — И нас никто не попытался сожрать, значит, человечеству пока не крышка. 

— Завязывай уже с «Ходячими мертвецами», — проворчал Мидорима и отобрал у него пульт. 

Такао на удивление даже не стал огрызаться, и Тайга вернулся к чаю. Он как раз наливал кипяток в последнюю чашку, когда Мидорима снова заговорил, и голос его дрожал: 

— Это уже не Токио. Это же… 

— Нью-Йорк, — выдохнул Тацуя, сползая на диван рядом. 

— Кагамиччи, осторожней! 

Тайга оторвал взгляд от экрана и увидел, что вода перелилась за край чашки и теперь стекает со столешницы на пол. Ругнувшись, он отставил чайник в сторону, но не стал убирать за собой, а ринулся к дивану, возле которого уже сгрудились остальные. Кадры на экране сменялись один за другим: Сидней, Лондон, Пекин, Париж, Вашингтон… Везде творилось то же самое, что у них: люди одновременно потеряли сознание. Отец! Стало трудно дышать, и Тайга оттянул ворот футболки. А потом почувствовал прикосновение к руке — Тацуя схватил его за запястье и до боли сжал. 

— Все будет хорошо, Тайга, с ними все будет хорошо, — он перешел на английский, кажется, даже не осознавая этого. Глаза у Тацуи были совершенно безумные, но Тайге все равно стало легче. Не время раскисать. Не он один здесь переживает. 

— Кагами-кун, стационарный телефон работает, я уже позвонил родителям, — сказал Куроко, протягивая ему трубку. 

Тайга только кивнул, выхватив телефон, и убежал на балкон, на ходу набирая номер. Отец был в порядке. Точнее, не в порядке — он разрыдался во время разговора, хотя обычно не позволял себе подобных эмоциональных всплесков, — но во время затмения не пострадал, а большего Тайга и желать не мог. С трудом убедив отца, что не стоит лететь в Токио первым же рейсом, он наспех распрощался и передал трубку дальше, чтобы и остальные могли пообщаться с родными. А сам остался на балконе. Улочка перед его домом была довольно тихой, и если бы не дым от пожаров на горизонте, можно было бы представить, что ему просто приснился дурной сон. 

— Мой старик прибивал скворечник, когда это случилось. — Тайга и не заметил, как Тацуя оказался рядом. — К счастью, он не забыл про страховочные ремни и провисел на них вниз головой, пока не пришел в себя. 

— У него же повышенное давление! 

— Мама обещала заставить его обследоваться, когда в больницах немного схлынет поток пострадавших, им сейчас помощь нужнее. Я хотел прилететь, но они мне не позволили. 

— Нет! А вдруг это случится снова, когда ты будешь в воздухе? 

— Папа то же самое сказал, — Тацуя не добавил больше ничего, но Тайга и так знал, что он злится — больше всего Тацуя ненавидел чувство беспомощности. 

— Ты так и не починил свою цепочку? — спросил он вдруг, и Тайга привычно потянулся к шее. 

— Нет, — виновато вздохнул он. Он порвал цепочку с кольцом больше месяца назад и постоянно забывал отнести ее в ремонт. 

— А в моей сломался замок, и я подумал, это знак. 

— Какой еще знак? — напрягся Тайга. 

— Знак купить что-нибудь взамен детских колец, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — А ты что уже надумал? Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться, бро. 

— Смотри мне, — Тайга ткнул его в бок. 

— Обещай не ржать слишком громко. Я и сам знаю, что это пошло, но они мне правда понравились. 

Тацуя вытащил что-то из кармана, а когда разжал кулак, на его ладони лежали два кожаных плетеных браслета. Точно таких же, как тот, что был на руке Тайги в том странном сне. Тайга неверяще провел пальцами вдоль аккуратных узелков, оканчивающихся металлическими кулонами — тигром и драконом: вот почему Тацуя просил не ржать. 

— Они правда так ужасны? 

— Что? — Тайга оторвал взгляд от браслетов. — Нет, они очень стильные. 

— Добавь энтузиазма в голос, и я сделаю вид, что тебе поверил. 

— Нет, дело не в этом, — Тайга мотнул головой. — Просто в моем сне… этот браслет был на мне. 

— В твоем сне… — Тацуя запнулся и широко распахнул глаза. — Хочешь сказать, ты увидел будущее? 

Тайга вздрогнул: о таком варианте он не задумывался. Но этого браслета он точно раньше не видел. 

— В новостях сказали, у всех были видения. У моих родителей тоже, — продолжил Тацуя. — Они видели друг друга, дома. Если это и правда будущее, и я находился в Лос-Анджелесе, как утверждает Ацуши, почему я не был вместе с ними? Почему я единственный ничего не видел? 

Тайга, не задумываясь, поменялся бы с ним местами. Гораздо проще смотреть на Аомине, не думая о том, каково это — дотрагиваться до его члена, целоваться… 

— Тайга, что с тобой? Ты все время зависаешь. Ты точно не ударился головой, когда мы столкнулись? 

— Просто перенервничал из-за отца. Не грузись, Тацуя, может, Мурасакибара прав, и ты спал. А за браслет спасибо, он мне нравится, правда, — Тайга забрал тот, что предназначался для него, с тигром, и защелкнул на запястье. 

— Уверен? Я могу поискать что-то другое… 

— Не надо. 

Что бы за хрень ему ни привиделась, это не повод обижать Тацую. 

— Кагами-кун, прости, что прерываю, — на балкон заглянул Куроко. — Мы собираемся уходить. 

— Куда это? 

— На железной дороге крупная авария, поезда не ходят. Тебе и так придется разместить на ночь тех, кто не из Токио. 

— Долго ты еще будешь копаться, Тецу? — недовольно протянул Аомине. 

Он с Момои и Мидорима с Такао уже стояли около входной двери. 

— Оставайтесь, поместимся как-нибудь, — сказал Тайга. 

— Спасибо, но нам не так уж долго добираться, — ответил Мидорима. — Такао отвезет Момои домой, а мы с Аомине и Куроко пройдемся пешком. 

— Идем уже, — Аомине взялся за ручку двери. 

— Повежливее, Дай-чан, — Момои ткнула его локтем в бок. — Кагамин, спасибо за гостеприимство. 

— Но я ничего не сделал, даже не накормил вас. 

— О, не переживай, у некоторых хватило наглости угоститься самим. 

— А что такого? Я хотел есть, а у Кагами полный холодильник жратвы. 

— И он отлично готовит, — подхватил Такао. 

— Идем уже, вот что, — закатил глаза Мидорима. 

Аомине, так рвавшийся на выход, пропустил всех остальных вперед, и Тайга ухватил его за рукав куртки. 

— Не сейчас, Кагами, потом поговорим, — прошипел тот. — Без посторонних. 

Тайга кивнул и отпустил его. Они обязательно поговорят. Когда-нибудь потом. Чем позже, тем лучше. 

***  
— Жаль, что у тебя не получилось прийти, Кагами-кун, нам тебя не хватало, — сказал Куроко, когда они расположились на крыше во время большой перемены. 

Тайга дожевал бутерброд и пожал плечами, избегая смотреть Куроко в глаза: 

— Но я уже договорился сходить в кино с Кейко. Не отказывать же ей. 

— Ты прав, Кагами-кун, нехорошо огорчать любимую девушку. 

Тайга уставился на носки кроссовок. Он придумал отличную легенду и знал, что нигде не прокололся, но казалось, Куроко все поймет по его лицу. Тем более, что долго врать про Кейко не получится. 

День, когда все население Земли одновременно потеряло сознание, долгое время был главной темой новостей. Какие только гипотезы ни выдвигали в качестве причины: ядерный взрыв, электромагнитное поле, химическую атаку, вспышки на солнце, инопланетное вмешательство и даже происки китайцев. Но гораздо больше всех волновали видения. Изучив даже малую их часть, ученые смело могли утверждать: сознание людей на две минуты семнадцать секунд перенеслось примерно на полгода вперед — в тридцатое сентября. Теперь Тайга знал дату и даже время, когда он, предположительно, возьмет в рот у Аомине, зашибись. 

Из-за «воспоминаний о будущем» у них с Кейко и пошло все наперекосяк. Она первая подошла к Тайге после финала Зимнего кубка, сказала, что он крут, и пригласила выпить кофе. Тайга в тот момент так растерялся, что мог только кивать, словно китайский болванчик. Кейко была симпатичной и веселой, а еще она заканчивала первый курс университета, и все парни, конечно же, ужасно завидовали ему. Они встречались нечасто, так как оба были загружены учебой, а Тайга еще и тренировками, не клялись друг другу в вечной любви, но им нравилось проводить время вдвоем. А потом случилось всеобщее затмение, и когда они наконец увиделись, Кейко призналась, что в своем видении была влюблена в незнакомого парня. Наверное, не стоило говорить, что он тоже был с другим человеком, но Тайга не хотел, чтобы Кейко чувствовала себя виноватой. И тогда она предложила расстаться. Раз уж в будущем они все равно не вместе, чего зря время терять. Он не возражал: Кейко заслуживала встретить того, кто полюбит ее по-настоящему. А Тайга… Тайга был еще слишком молод для таких высоких материй. 

— Нас было совсем мало в этот раз, — продолжил Куроко. — Мурасакибара-кун приехал один. 

— Знаю, Тацуя решил слетать в Лос-Анджелес, повидать родителей, — кивнул Тайга и вгрызся в следующий бутерброд. 

— У Момои-сан были какие-то неотложные дела. Аомине-кун тоже не пришел, кажется, проспал. 

Аппетит пропал. Когда Куроко позвонил и позвал на очередной стритбольный матч, Тайга малодушно отговорился свиданием с Кейко, радуясь, что еще никому не успел разболтать о разрыве с ней. А все потому, что не хотел видеть Аомине. С которым они, разумеется, так и не поговорили. Сначала были другие проблемы, а когда выяснилось, что люди на две минуты перенеслись в будущее, все стало еще более неловким. Ну что им обсуждать? Делать ставки, кто на чью задницу западет первым? Смешно. Хотя задница у Аомине была отличная, что правда, то правда. 

Тайга никогда не грузился из-за ориентации. Когда он понял, что ему нравятся не только девчонки, но и парни, небо не упало на голову, под ногами не разверзлась пропасть, вообще ничего в его жизни не изменилось — разве что порнухи, на которую можно подрочить, стало больше. Правда, опыта с парнями у него никакого не было — да и с девчонками незначительный, — но он возлагал большие надежды на студенческие годы. 

Наверное, окажись в его видении кто-то другой, Тайга поступил бы так же, как и Кейко — постарался найти этого человека, попробовать, вдруг бы у них и правда что-то вышло. Но Аомине… Тайга всегда был уверен, что тот мечтает исключительно о больших сиськах. А даже если нет, даже если у них были схожие сексуальные предпочтения — почему именно Аомине? Да, Тайга всегда восхищался его баскетболом, а кто бы не восхищался? Да, Аомине был полностью в его вкусе, Тайга и это готов был признать скрепя сердце. Но единственная эмоция, которую вызывал у него Аомине, это желание настучать по кое-чьей чугунной башке. Они только и делали, что спорили по любому поводу. Да они бы не успели добраться до койки — разругались бы раньше, чем разделись. Им не стоило даже пытаться! И все же Тайга помнил, что чувствовал, помимо физического влечения. Счастье. Он никогда прежде не был так счастлив. Но задумываться об этом лишний раз было не по себе. 

Аомине ни разу не пропускал их встреч — однажды даже притащился с температурой. Тогда его еле усадили на скамейку, и только после того, как Тайга пообещал ему сыграть один на один, когда он поправится. А сейчас даже отговорку нормальную не придумал. Выходит, зря Тайга отмазывался от стритбола. В следующий раз надо идти. Но Аомине наверняка решит так же. И что тогда? Как долго они смогут бегать друг от друга? Тайга уже сейчас чувствовал ломку — ему не хватало спаррингов с Аомине. И если он ничего не предпримет, дальше будет только хуже. 

— В следующий раз я его лично разбужу, — пообещал Тайга. 

— Тогда Аомине-кун точно придет, — улыбнулся Куроко. 

— Пусть только попробует не прийти, — мрачно усмехнулся Тайга и, не дав себе времени передумать, набрал сообщение: «Надо поговорить. Встретимся вечером?». Ответ пришел сразу: «Я занят, отвали». Чертов ублюдок! Тайга сжал телефон так, что тот едва не хрустнул. 

— Ты не знаешь, по каким дням в Тоо тренировки? — повернулся он к Куроко. 

— Нет, Кагами-кун, но я могу попросить Момои-сан скинуть их расписание. 

— Попроси, — кивнул Тайга. 

Если Аомине зассал прийти к нему, Тайга сделает это сам, он не гордый. И они наконец расставят все точки над «i». 

***  
На тренировку Тайга опоздал: Ивамото-сенсей очень невовремя решил прочитать ему нотацию. Можно подумать, Тайга сам не знал, что его эссе по литературе хреновые — ну не было у него таланта к сочинительству, что ж теперь? Он с трудом отделался от учителя, пообещав переписать все к следующей неделе. В раздевалке было пусто, все давно разминались. Тайга поставил сумку в шкафчик, быстро стянул футболку и уже взялся за ремень джинсов, когда обнаружил, что не один здесь. Рико сидела к нему спиной с телефоном у уха. 

— Мне надо посмотреть на него без одежды, — хихикнула она. — Но похоже, он тот, кто нам нужен. 

Тайга застыл — если Рико его заметит, наверняка решит, что он подслушивает ее личные разговоры. 

— Давай прямо сегодня? У меня сейчас тренировка, зайдешь за мной после нее? И поедем вместе. Отлично, договорились. 

Рико захлопнула крышку телефона и легко подскочила со скамейки, насвистывая. А затем встретилась взглядом с Тайгой. 

— Тренер, простите, я не хотел… — забормотал он. 

— Кагами-кун, ты ничего не видел и не слышал, договорились? — Рико приложила палец к губам и улыбнулась. Похоже, у нее было отличное настроение, повезло. 

— Я могила, — пообещал Тайга, с облегчением выдохнув. 

— А теперь бегом в зал! 

Рано Тайга обрадовался. Рико в хорошем настроении превращалась в маленького демона. Она гоняла их так, что к концу тренировки первогодки были зеленого цвета, да и остальные выглядели ненамного лучше. 

— Можно я умру? — простонал Куроко, распластавшись на скамейке. 

— Нет, пока не поможешь мне переделать эссе по литературе. 

— Нехорошо быть таким корыстным, Кагами-кун. 

— Я куплю тебе ванильный шейк. 

— Я не выпью столько шейков, сколько ты мне уже задолжал, — рассмеялся Куроко. — Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем, только давай на выходных? Сегодня я хочу пойти в библиотеку, поискать информацию для реферата по истории. 

Тайга мысленно застонал. Тему своего реферата он даже не помнил. Но идти в библиотеку после зверской тренировки — нет уж, к таким подвигам он точно не был готов. Поэтому, распрощавшись со всеми, отправился домой. Или в «Маджи-бургер», он еще не решил точно. 

В школьном дворе Тайга столкнулся с Момои. 

— Кагамин, привет! — она порылась в сумке и сунула ему в руки сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. — Тецу-кун сказал, ты просил расписание Дай-чана. 

— Спасибо, но не стоило ради этого приезжать, — растерялся Тайга. 

— Я не к тебе приехала, у меня здесь другие дела, — загадочно улыбнулась Момои. — Навести Дай-чана поскорее, последнее время он в ужасном настроении. 

— Я не нанимался его развлекать, — разозлился Тайга. 

— Думаю, тебе это будет так же полезно, как и ему, — хмыкнула она. — Побросаете мяч, выплеснете излишки агрессии, и все наладится. 

— Но я не… 

— Извини, мне пора, — Момои легко сжала его предплечье и через мгновение скрылась в дверях школы. 

Тайга пожал плечами и побрел в сторону автобусной остановки. Однако не прошел и десяти метров, как заметил знакомую фигуру. Он даже глаза протер — но нет, это не был обман зрения. В кустах у обочины засел Аомине. Вот придурок! Сначала послал, а потом все-таки заявился. Нет чтобы сразу согласиться, как нормальный человек. Хотя где нормально и где Аомине? 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил он, подойдя ближе. 

— Тише, идиот! Не ори на всю улицу, — Аомине дернул его за рукав и потянул на себя. 

Тайга не ожидал этого и, не успев сгруппироваться, споткнулся о бордюр и рухнул прямо на Аомине. Тот громко застонал, и Тайга быстро откатился в сторону. 

— Ты не сильно ушибся? — взволнованно спросил он. 

— Как ты в баскетбол играешь, такой неповоротливый? — прокряхтел Аомине. 

— Нормально играю, и даже выигрываю у всяких поворотливых! — Чувство вины пропало так же быстро, как появилось. 

— Тебе просто повезло, не думай, что это повторится. 

— Мечтать не вредно, — фыркнул Тайга. — Так зачем ты в кусты забрался? 

Аомине резко сел и осторожно выглянул на дорожку. 

— Иди домой, Кагами, — бросил он. — Мне сейчас не до тебя. 

— Ты сам ко мне приперся! 

Тайга сказал бы еще много чего, если бы не горячая ладонь, зажавшая его рот. 

— Заткнись, — прошипел Аомине. — Помолчи, будь человеком. Иначе они нас заметят. 

Тайге даже не пришлось спрашивать, о ком он говорит — мимо прошли Момои и Рико, слишком увлеченные разговором друг с другом, чтобы заметить прячущихся по кустам придурков. 

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Аомине, когда девчонки отошли достаточно далеко. 

— Нет, — Тайга схватил его за руку. — Пока не объяснишь, что за цирк ты тут устроил, я тебя не отпущу. 

— Я тебя ударю, — нахмурился Аомине. Прозвучало настолько неубедительно, что Тайга улыбнулся. 

— А я заору, — пригрозил он. — И тогда Момои тебя заметит. 

— Ладно, вижу, ты не отцепишься, — вздохнул Аомине. — Идем, по дороге расскажу. 

Он схватил Тайгу за руку и быстрым шагом направился вслед за девчонками. Тайга с трудом поспевал за ним. Сумка сползала с плеча, но перехватить ее как следует он не мог — Аомине, сам того не замечая, продолжал сжимать его ладонь, а вырываться было глупо. Рико и Момои затормозили около автобусной остановки, и Аомине утянул Тайгу за угол комбини. 

— Заскочим в заднюю дверь в последний момент, и они нас не заметят. 

— Конечно, мы же две невидимки, прямо как Куроко, — фыркнул Тайга. 

Аомине глянул исподлобья, но промолчал и принялся копаться в своем рюкзаке. 

— Держи, спрячешь свою шевелюру, — он протянул Тайге бейсболку, а сам напялил широкие солнечные очки. 

— Да ты гений шпионажа! — расхохотался Тайга. 

— Ты так уверен, что я тебе не врежу? 

Аомине схватил его за горло и прижал к стене. Он злился, и в этом совершенно точно не было сексуального подтекста, но Тайга сразу же вспомнил, как Аомине наваливался на него в той полутемной раздевалке из их видения, каким тяжелым и горячим он был, какими приятными были его прикосновения… Тайга замер. Хоть бы Аомине не заметил, что он начал возбуждаться. 

— Пусти! — пробормотал он, избегая смотреть Аомине в глаза, пусть даже и скрытые за темными стеклами. Впрочем, смотреть на губы тоже оказалось не самой удачной идеей. — Я больше не буду. 

— То-то же, — самодовольно усмехнулся Аомине и наконец отстранился. Он выглянул за угол, убедился, что Момои с Рико по-прежнему на остановке, и заговорил: — Сацуки странно себя ведет. Сначала я не обращал внимания, но она постоянно с кем-то переписывается по телефону. Хуже, чем Кисе! А сразу после уроков куда-то убегает, пропускает тренировки… 

— Она ведь не играет, ей не обязательно ходить на все тренировки. 

— Не обязательно, но раньше Сацуки их не пропускала, — Аомине упрямо сжал губы. — Я пытался выяснить, в чем дело, но все мои вопросы она игнорирует. Мне это не нравится. 

— А может, она просто встречается с парнем? И стесняется признаться. 

— Тебе, конечно, видней, Кагами, но, по-моему, Айда Рико все-таки девушка. 

— Придурок! — Тайга стукнул ржущего Аомине по плечу. — Ну, теперь ты выяснил, что Момои тусуется с Рико, премия «Детектив года» твоя. 

— Нифига! Сацуки никогда с ней не дружила, с чего вдруг им проводить столько времени вместе? И зачем скрывать это ото всех? Вот Рико хоть раз говорила о Сацуки? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Тайга. — Но в своих видениях они дружили. 

— Мы в своих видениях тоже дрочили друг другу, но это не значит… — Аомине запнулся и отвернулся. Надо же, а Тайга был уверен, что он попросту не умеет краснеть. 

— Если ты возомнил, что я на тебя наброшусь при первом же удобном случае, расслабься. Ты мне даром не сдался! 

— Почему? — Аомине стащил очки и взглянул на него с интересом. 

— Что почему? — недоуменно нахмурился Тайга. 

— Почему не набросишься? Тебе противно? Ну, представлять это с парнем? 

— Нет. Не противно. 

— Значит, ты гей? 

— Да не гей я! У меня девушка есть! 

— У тебя есть девушка? — Тайга не мог с точностью поручиться, но, кажется, в голосе Аомине мелькнула зависть. 

— Она студентка, учится на втором курсе, — широко улыбнулся он. И только потом вспомнил, что с Кейко они расстались. А он как дурак хвастается. 

— И где вы познакомились? — прищурился Аомине. Да он точно завидовал! 

— Она склеила меня после финала Зимнего кубка. Девчонки любят победителей, — Тайга понимал, что его несет, но когда еще выдастся шанс уделать Аомине всухую? 

— Автобус! — заорал вдруг тот и рванул к остановке. Тайга бросился за ним. 

На автобус они, конечно же, опоздали: двери захлопнулись прямо перед их носами. 

— Это все из-за тебя! — Аомине больно пнул Тайгу по голени. 

— А я здесь при чем? — Тайга в долгу не остался и от души двинул ему в плечо. 

Аомине тут ж сгреб его за футболку и тряхнул. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не Хьюга, появившийся как нельзя вовремя. Тайга даже не понял, как у него хватило сил растащить их по сторонам. Наверное, очень злился. 

— Совсем охренели? — надрывался Хьюга. — Захотели вылететь с соревнований? Подождите до финала Межшкольных, а потом хоть поубивайте друг друга, дебилы! 

Гнев куда-то улетучился. Тайга и сам недоумевал, что на него нашло. Он виновато вздыхал, но не перебивал — Хьюге надо было выговориться. 

— Прости, семпай, мы были неправы, — сказал Аомине, и Хьюга с Тайгой уставились на него. 

— А, ну… Рад, что вы это поняли, — растерянно пробормотал Хьюга, явно не ожидавший подобной реакции. 

— Тогда мы пойдем? — улыбнулся Аомине. Оказывается, и он умел изображать покорность, когда нужно. 

— Ага, идите. Кстати, Кагами, ты Рико не видел? 

— Она только что уехала. 

— Как уехала? Мы договаривались обсудить командную стратегию после тренировки. Неужели Рико забыла? 

— Может, у нее были срочные дела? 

— Да у нее каждый день срочные дела, — раздраженно сказал Хьюга. — Вечно куда-то убегает, не застанешь ее. Ладно, я домой. Пока. 

— А ты мне не верил, — сказал Аомине, когда Хьюга отошел на приличное расстояние. — Эта ваша Рико наверняка втянула Сацуки в неприятности! 

— Рико не такая! Хотя она и правда вела себя странно сегодня… 

О том, что Рико собиралась любоваться на кого-то без одежды, Тайга решил умолчать. Вдруг Аомине еще решит, что девчонки попали в сексуальное рабство, и точно прибьет Тайгу из-за ситуации с автобусом. Хотя Тайга и сам теперь переживал за них. Было немного обидно, что Аомине оказался более наблюдательным, а Тайга все это время ничего не замечал. Но прошлое не изменишь, а в будущем он все сделает правильно. 

— Можем одолжить у Такао рикшу, — сказал он. — Тогда мы точно не упустим их. 

— Рикша привлекает к себе много внимания, и в метро с ней не спустишься, — задумчиво покачал головой Аомине. — Постой… что значит мы? 

— То, что я пойду с тобой. Поверь, я тоже не в восторге, но Рико и Момои мне не безразличны, и если у них неприятности, я должен помочь. 

— Ладно, так уж и быть, — кивнул Аомине. — Но сегодня мы их упустили, придется ждать следующего раза. А пока можешь угостить меня обедом. 

— С какой это стати?! 

— Потому что упустили мы их из-за тебя. Значит, ты должен компенсировать мне моральный ущерб. И ты вроде поговорить рвался? 

Точно, поговорить. Тайга уже успел забыть об этом. 

— «Маджи-бургер»? — сдался он. 

— Сразу бы так, — широко улыбнулся Аомине. 

***  
— Значит, эта Кейко бросила тебя, потому что в своем видении была с другим? 

— Угу. 

— С человеком, которого она даже не знает? 

— Угу. 

— Да она просто дура! 

— Забей, — вздохнул Тайга. Сейчас Кейко волновала его меньше всего. Почему о ней вообще зашла речь?

В «Маджи-бургере» было шумно и многолюдно — не особо пообсуждаешь свои эротические видения. Поэтому Тайга с Аомине начали с плана дальнейших действий. Рикшу они отмели еще раньше, велосипеды тоже забраковали, а вот идея маскировки при помощи одежды пришлась им по душе. Тайга даже прикинул, какие вещи закинуть в школьную сумку завтра. Впрочем, сумку лучше заменить на рюкзак. Когда они все решили, наступила неловкая пауза. Аомине насмешливо поглядывал на него, но заговаривать первым не спешил. Тайга сделал глубокий вдох, а затем выпалил совсем не то, что собирался: «Хочу побросать с тобой мяч!». И неожиданно осознал, что именно это напрягало больше всего, когда они пытались избегать друг друга. Без баскетбола было хреново, наверное, именно так чувствуют себя наркоманы без дозы. Аомине, конечно, повыделывался для вида, но Тайга не сомневался — ломало не его одного. Поэтому уже через несколько минут, затолкав недоеденные бургеры в пакет, они отправились искать ближайшую площадку. И играли, пока солнце не спряталось за соседними высотками. А сейчас сидели на кухне Тайги, подчищая содержимое холодильника. И в процессе Аомине каким-то образом ухитрился развести его на разговор о девушке. 

— Сам подумай! Откуда она может знать, что этот незнакомец лучше тебя? — продолжал кипятиться тот. 

— Ниоткуда. Кейко сказала, что в своем видении была влюблена. И решила найти того, кто вызвал у нее такие чувства. 

— Но это же чушь собачья! 

— Если бы мы не были знакомы, я бы попытался найти тебя, — признался Тайга. 

— Зачем? 

— Всегда хотел попробовать с парнем. Но с таким не подкатишь к первому встречному. А ты… Мне показалось, мы оба хотели этого. Ну, тогда, в видении. 

— Я… 

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты любишь сиськи, — быстро добавил Тайга. — И я не собираюсь на тебя вешаться, окей? Так что не дергайся. 

— Я не только сиськи люблю, — тихо сказал Аомине. 

— Что?! — Тайга едва не пронес онигири мимо рта. — Ты врешь! 

— Нет, не вру! 

— И чем докажешь? 

— Ничем, — буркнул Аомине. — Это личное. 

— Но я же рассказал тебе про Кейко! — возмутился Тайга. — Теперь твоя очередь. 

— Размечтался. К тому же, ты не говорил, чем вы в койке занимались, значит, и я не обязан. 

— Ну ты и козел. 

— От козла слышу. 

Тайга отвернулся и сглотнул вязкую слюну. В ушах шумело. Было просто и удобно считать, что его видение никогда не сбудется, потому что Аомине не такой. А сейчас тщательно выстроенная картина реальности рушилась. 

— Знаешь, я бы, наверное, тоже попытался найти парня из видения, если бы это был не ты, — добавил Аомине. 

— И что со мной не так? — вскинулся Тайга. 

— Да все с тобой так, — закатил глаза Аомине. — Просто ты — это ты, а я — это я, понимаешь? 

Тайга понимал — он ведь и сам думал точно так же. И глупо было возмущаться из-за того, что Аомине разделял его точку зрения. Но иррациональная обида все равно грызла изнутри. Как будто его признали недостаточно хорошим. 

Их с Аомине телефоны, лежавшие рядом на столешнице, завибрировали одновременно. Сообщение от Момои было непривычно кратким: «Включи новости». 

— Сацуки пишет. 

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Тайга, щелкая пультом. Ему даже не пришлось гадать, какой из новостных каналов имела в виду Момои — все они транслировали одну и ту же пресс-конференцию. 

— Это что за два хрена? — нахмурился Аомине. 

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Тайга, рассматривая трибуну, за которой стояли двое мужчин. — Но судя по произношению, американцы. 

Они замолчали, вслушиваясь в закадровый перевод. Мужчины и правда оказались американцами. И учеными-физиками. А еще они взяли на себя ответственность за затмение. Тайга мало что понял про ускорение частиц и антиматерию, но суть уловил — эксперимент в сверхмощном ускорителе частиц привел к тому, что все люди на Земле потеряли сознание. 

— Ну вот, а мне так нравилась версия с инопланетянами, — хмыкнул Аомине. 

— С китайцами тоже ничего так была, — улыбнулся Тайга. — Тацуя говорил, Лю Вея в школе просто затроллили. 

— А эти ученые смелые ребята, — кивнул Аомине на экран. — Непросто взять на себя ответственность за все смерти и разрушения, которые произошли в тот день. Их же теперь будут проклинать миллионы людей. 

— Но зато они пообещали, что больше такого не повторится, чего многие боялись, так что спасибо им за смелость, — заметил Тайга. — Прощайте, дешевые авиабилеты. 

— Не жмотись, ты все равно никуда не собирался лететь. — Аомине посмотрел на часы. — Блин, поздно уже, я пойду. 

Натянув кроссовки и школьный пиджак, Аомине хлопнул Тайгу по плечу. 

— Заметишь что-то подозрительное, сразу пиши. 

— Ага, ты тоже. 

— И не грузись, твоя девчонка еще пожалеет и на коленях приползет обратно, вот увидишь. 

Тайга сомневался, что это произойдет — да ему и не нужно было, — и все же от слов Аомине стало тепло. 

— Иди уже, — пробормотал он, смутившись. 

— До связи, — Аомине махнул на прощание и вышел в подъезд. 

***  
Следить за Рико оказалось сложно. Если бы они учились в одном классе, как Аомине с Момои, можно было бы держать ее в поле зрения, не вызывая лишних подозрений. Но они были на разных параллелях, а слиться с местностью, как Куроко, у Тайги не получилось бы при всем желании. На большой перемене к нему подошел Хьюга и долго расспрашивал, все ли у Тайги в порядке. А после уроков уже Рико поманила его к себе. 

— Кагами-кун, у тебя проблемы со школьными тестами? — строго спросила она. 

— Н-нет, ну я надеюсь, что нет, — забормотал он. 

— Потому что если тебе нужна помощь, я… — Рико посмотрела на часы, — поручу Хьюге-куну организовать это. 

— Не стоит беспокойства, тренер, — Тайга изобразил самую искреннюю улыбку, на которую был способен в данный момент. 

— Хорошо, если так, — похоже, Рико ему не поверила до конца, но хотя бы не пыталась вытрясти правду. — Тебе повезло, сегодня у меня много других дел, но мы еще вернемся к этому разговору. 

— Обязательно! 

Рико ушла, и Тайга, быстро набросав сообщение, побежал в туалет переодеваться. Аомине ответил, что Сацуки тоже куда-то собралась, значит, они наверняка встретятся где-то на полпути. Так и вышло: Тайга только спустился в метро, когда кто-то крепко ухватил его за локоть. Тайга так старательно пытался не потерять Рико из виду в шумной толпе, что вскрикнул от неожиданности. 

— Эй, ты чего орешь, придурок? — голосом Аомине протянул высокий парень в черной толстовке с поднятым капюшоном. 

— А ты чего подкрадываешься к людям, дебил? 

— Я похож на Тецу? — ухмыльнулся Аомине. 

— Нет, ты похож на бандюка, — Тайга оглядел собственную толстовку и хмыкнул. — И я тоже. 

— Главное, что не на школьников, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Идем быстрее, девчонки уже в конце платформы. 

Тайга ускорил шаг, но, даже несмотря на преимущество в росте, угнаться за Рико и Момои было сложно: они просачивались сквозь людской поток там, где Тайге с Аомине приходилось идти в обход. Наконец они заскочили в вагон, и даже не опоздали на этот раз. Так непривычно было ехать, не зная, когда придется выходить. Тайга любил вздремнуть в транспорте, но сейчас нельзя было расслабляться. 

— А это прикольно, — сказал Тайга. — Ну, следить за кем-то. Прямо как в шпионском фильме. 

— Только шпион из тебя так себе. Лучше бы на твоем месте был Тецу. 

— Ну так и позвал бы его, — обиделся Тайга. 

— Он бы мне не поверил. 

— Но я же поверил. 

— Ты чего добиваешься, я не пойму? — разозлился Аомине. — Если хочешь уйти, я тебя не держу. 

— По-моему, это ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел! 

— Ничего подобного! 

— Как с тобой сложно, — покачал головой Тайга. 

— Ну извини, — буркнул Аомине и отвернулся к окну. 

Тайга уставился на него во все глаза — Аомине Дайки попросил прощения? Да быть не может, наверняка померещилось. Поезд остановился и механический голос объявил название очередной остановки — Тайга даже не вслушивался. 

— А где Сацуки? — спросил вдруг Аомине. 

— В конце вагона, где же еще? 

— Ее там нет! 

Тайга подтянулся на носках, разглядывая скамью, на которой всего полминуты назад сидели Рико и Момои. Теперь там сидела старушка с маленькой девочкой. 

— Выходим! — Аомине схватил его за руку и потащил к дверям. Людской поток уже повалил внутрь, и чтобы выбраться из вагона, пришлось изрядно поработать локтями. 

— Их нигде нет! — отчаянно простонал Аомине. 

— Догоним! Давай сюда! 

Тайга рванул к эскалатору и побежал вверх, расталкивая людей и извиняясь на ходу. Аомине не отставал, вторя его извинениям. Когда они выскочили на улицу, Тайга остановился и уперся в колени — ему надо было отдышаться. 

— Не успели! Вот дерьмо! — Аомине в сердцах пнул стоящую рядом урну и тут же взвыл от боли. 

— Осторожней, — Тайга закинул его руку себе на плечо и поволок к скамейке неподалеку. — Я понимаю, что ты злишься, но мне ты нужен живым и здоровым, с кем я играть буду? 

— Ты всегда был таким корыстным, Кагами? 

— Вы с Куроко сговорились, что ли? — рассмеялся Тайга. — Может, приложить к ноге что-то холодное? 

— Не, порядок, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Извини. 

— За что? Перед урной извиняйся, если хочешь, а я тут при чем? 

— За то, что сказал про Тецу. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я… В общем, хорошо, что ты со мной, один я бы точно долбанулся. 

— По-моему, я тебе только мешаю, — вздохнул Тайга. — Вчера был прокол с автобусом, сегодня вот с метро. 

— Да нет, дело не в тебе, я ведь за Сацуки уже пытался следить, но она вечно ухитряется улизнуть. А сегодня мы добрались аж до… — Аомине огляделся по сторонам. — Как девчонок занесло в Хонго, интересно? 

— У Момои нет здесь друзей? 

— Понятия не имею. Я с ее школьными подружками не общаюсь. Да и не они это, я уверен. 

— Ничего. Не вышло сегодня — попробуем завтра. Или послезавтра. 

— Главное, чтобы не было поздно, — Аомине встал и на пробу пошевелил ногой. — Вроде отпустило. Но мяч не получится побросать, вот блин. 

— Ничего, в следующий раз побросаем. Но ты можешь угостить меня обедом. 

— С какой это стати? — вскинулся Аомине. 

— С такой, что сегодня ты виноват в провале. 

— А вот и нет! 

— А вот и да! 

— Кагами, не нарывайся! 

— А ты научись признавать свои ошибки! 

— Скажи, я тебя так же сильно раздражаю, как ты меня? — фыркнул Аомине. 

— А сам как думаешь? — рассмеялся Тайга. — Зато с тобой не бывает скучно. 

— И на том спасибо. Ладно, идем уже. Толку здесь торчать? 

Аомине двинулся ко входу в метро, Тайга зашагал рядом. 

— С тобой тоже весело, — сказал вдруг тот. 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Тайга и поймал себя на мысли, что действительно этому рад. 

***  
— Не стоило тебе тащиться за мной в Нариту, — сказал Тацуя, когда они с Тайгой ввалились к нему домой. — Еще и под дождь попали. 

— Подумаешь, дождь, — отмахнулся Тайга. — А как бы ты сам допер все эти чемоданы? Кажется, отец передал для меня не пару гостинцев? 

— Да, насчет пары гостинцев твой старик явно поскромничал, — рассмеялся Тацуя, включив чайник. — Он столько всего собрал, что даже рвался оплатить мне перевозку багажа, я еле отбился. 

— Он с самого затмения такой, — улыбнулся Тайга. — Звонит чуть ли не каждый день, а вчера пообещал, что в июне приедет на неделю. Обычно в июне конец квартала и аврал, а тут… 

— Он рассказал мне по секрету, что хлопочет о переводе в Японию. 

— Ну, это не новая история. 

— Кажется, на этот раз он настроен серьезно, — покачал головой Тацуя. — Похоже, сильно испугался за тебя. 

— Немудрено. Твои тоже наверняка волновались. 

— Еще как! Мама едва сознание не потеряла, когда увидела меня на пороге. Они же запретили мне лететь.

— Ну, теперь-то мы знаем, что это безопасно. 

— Теперь да, а тогда они с отцом устроили мне взбучку, — Тацуя поежился, грея руки о бока чайника. 

— Может, разогреть мисо? — спохватился Тайга. — Хочешь? 

— Черт, да, я страшно замерз. И что там у тебя еще в холодильнике есть, тоже тащи. 

Тацуя достал тарелки и, расставив их на журнальном столике, уселся на диван с пультом в руках. Он бесцельно щелкал по кнопкам, убрав звук в телевизоре на минимум, и рассказывал про каких-то общих приятелей, которых Тайга помнил весьма смутно. 

— Погоди! — перебил его Тайга, заметив знакомое лицо на экране. — Вернись на один канал назад. 

— Это же… тот самый физик, да? — Тацуя прибавил громкости. — Ллойд Симкоу, если не ошибаюсь. Он стал довольно популярным. Даже к Леттерману пригласили. 

— Давай послушаем, интересно, — сказал Тайга, разлив суп по тарелкам, и уселся рядом. 

— Конечно. 

Симкоу оказался хорошим рассказчиком и доступно излагал основы теории пространства-времени, Тайга даже заслушался. Но выводы, которыми тот завершил свой рассказ, привели его в замешательство. И не только его. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что будущее так же неизменно, как прошлое? — растерянно спросил Леттерман. 

— Именно так. 

— Доктор Симкоу, со всем уважением, это бессмысленно. А как же свобода воли? 

— Нет никакой свободы воли, — ответил тот, сложив руки на груди. 

— Но за день мы принимаем миллионы решений, и каждое из них определяет наше будущее! 

— Вы приняли миллионы решений вчера, но они неизменны — как бы сильно вы ни сожалели о некоторых из них. И завтра вы тоже примете миллионы решений. Разницы нет. Вы думаете, что наделены свободой воли, но в действительности это не так. Будущее, настоящее и прошлое одинаково реальны и одинаково неизменны. 

— Но ведь люди, увидев во время затмения свое будущее, получили своего рода предупреждение. Неужели даже сейчас они не в состоянии ни на что повлиять? 

— Разумеется, узнав о своем будущем, многие любыми способами попытаются его избежать. Но силы вселенной все равно будут подталкивать людей к тому будущему, которое они видели. И чем упорнее они будут сопротивляться этим силам, тем упорнее вселенная будет давить в ответ. Таковы законы физики. 

Экран вдруг погас. 

— Эй, что за?.. 

— Не желаю слушать этот бред, — Тацуя отшвырнул пульт в сторону. Он был бледным и очень-очень злым. — Законы физики! Если нет свободы воли, то все, что нам остается — это лечь и сдохнуть. 

— Тацуя, что с тобой? — взволнованно спросил Тайга. 

— А ты согласен с Симкоу? — Тацуя внимательно посмотрел на него. — Думаешь, ничего нельзя изменить? И все, что было в этих видениях, сбудется? 

— Я не знаю, — признался Тайга. — Не знаю, что сбудется, а что нет. Но я верю в свободу воли. Если Симкоу прав и будущее высечено на камне, нет смысла стараться, нет смысла стремиться к победе… вообще нет смысла жить. 

— Вот именно. 

— Тацуя, что случилось? Ты ведь не просто так разозлился. 

— Все в порядке, Тайга. 

— Ты, конечно, лучше врешь, чем я, но… Просто скажи, в чем дело? 

Тацуя вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я ничего не видел во время затмения? — глухо произнес он, разглядывая потолок. — А знаешь, что говорят о таких людях? 

— Нет, что? 

— Что они ничего не видели, потому что в будущем их уже нет, они умерли. 

— Чего? — Тайга рассмеялся. — Это шутка такая? 

— А похоже, что я шучу? 

— Тацуя, ты совсем больной?! Есть куча причин, почему ты ничего не видел! Ты же был в Лос-Анджелесе, ты мог спать… 

— В восемь вечера? 

— А может, ты устал? Или заболел. А может, ты с кем-то подрался и валялся в отключке! 

— Этот вариант мне нравится больше, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — Хотя немного обидно, что меня вырубили. 

— Слушай, ну ты же не думаешь об этом всерьез? 

— Стараюсь не думать, но иногда, вот как сейчас... 

Чертов Симкоу! Если бы Тайга знал, как отреагирует на его слова Тацуя, ни за что бы не стал смотреть гребаное ток-шоу. 

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, что умрешь! — твердо сказал он. — И в видении Мурасакибары ты был жив. Значит, все с тобой будет в порядке. 

— Ты прав. Спасибо, Тайга. — Улыбка Тацуи была слабой, но наконец-то искренней. — Можно я останусь у тебя до завтра? Неохота трястись сегодня в поезде. 

— Конечно, ты останешься, не буду же я один смотреть все эти фильмы с Джеки Чаном, которые набрал в прокате! 

Ночью Тайга долго ворочался в постели, вспоминая Ллойда Симкоу. Тайга не врал, когда говорил, что верит в свободу воли, но что, если в словах про силы вселенной тоже был смысл? Неужели его видение все-таки может сбыться, даже если они с Аомине будут против? И действительно ли Тайга против? Голова шла кругом, но поделиться этим было не с кем. Разве что с Аомине. Который наверняка его застебет. Нет уж. 

***  
— Проснись и пой, Кагами! — голос Аомине в трубке был на удивление бодрым. 

— Я-то уже давно встал, — хмыкнул Тайга, — а вот ты чего в такую рань подорвался? Еще и в воскресенье. 

— Потому что сегодня мы с тобой выясним всю правду! Быстро одевайся и дуй к станции Сибуя. Встречаемся через полчаса. Не опаздывай, — Аомине отключился. 

Тайга еле успел. Аомине уже ждал его, нетерпеливо поглядывая на экран телефона. 

— Наконец-то, — бросил он и пошел к метро. Тайга поспешил за ним. — Надо поторопиться. Сацуки уже почти на месте. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Тайга. Ни Момои, ни Рико поблизости не было, это что, розыгрыш? 

— После того, как мы раз за разом терпели неудачу, я понял, что пора сменить методы, — загадочно ответил Аомине и сунул ему под нос свой смартфон. Я слежу за ней при помощи приложения удаленного управления. Скажи, я гений? 

— Ну и кто тебя надоумил, гений? 

— Акаши, — недовольно протянул Аомине. — Но логин и пароль Сацуки я спер сам. 

— А это законно? 

— Конечно нет, зануда! А у тебя есть варианты получше? 

Вариантов получше у Тайги не было, и именно это злило больше всего. Опять чертов Аомине додумался первым! Вот что мешало Тайге расспросить Тацую? Тот наверняка тоже знал об этом способе. 

— Ты прав, все средства хороши, — кивнул он. — Надеюсь, Момои тебя не прибьет, если выяснит правду. 

— Да она еще спасибо скажет, когда мы спасем ее зад от неприятностей! 

Маячок на телефоне снова привел их в Хонго. Только теперь они не терялись в догадках, а точно знали, куда идти дальше. И все равно удивились, когда оказались на месте. 

— Тодай? Ты уверен? — Тайга отобрал у Аомине смартфон. Все было верно. — Нас хоть пропустят? 

— Ну их же пропустили как-то, — пожал плечами Аомине. — Нам направо. 

Они беспрепятственно дошли до университетского спорткомплекса, а на входе столкнулись с пожилым администратором. 

— Вы куда, молодые люди? — спросил он. 

— На тренировку, — наобум ответил Тайга. 

— А, баскетболисты! — улыбнулся тот. — Вам на второй этаж. 

— Спасибо. 

Они поспешили к лестнице, пока тот не додумался потребовать их пропуска. 

— Не нравится мне все это, — мрачно сказал Аомине. 

— Да брось! Вряд ли в Тодае с девчонками может случиться что-то плохое, — Тайга хлопнул его по плечу. — В любом случае, скоро мы все выясним. 

В спортзале, куда привел их сигнал с телефона Момои, стояли два баскетбольных кольца, и полным ходом шла тренировка. 

— Ничего не понимаю… Это что, Имаеши? — распахнул глаза Аомине. 

— И Касамацу, — подхватил Тайга. — А еще Окамура. И этот из Шутоку, как его… 

— Мияджи. 

— Точно, Мияджи. Остальных я не знаю. 

— И я, но у номера пять очень знакомое лицо. 

— Кагами-кун, Аомине-кун, вы все-таки нас нашли, — раздался голос Рико за спиной. 

Они обернулись. Рико разглядывала их, уперев руки в бока, рядом стояла Момои, и ее нахмуренные брови тоже не внушали оптимизма. 

— Ну и как вам это удалось? — спросила она, а затем выхватила телефон из ладони Аомине. — Дай-чан, как ты мог?! 

— И что там? — спросила Рико. 

— Приложение удаленного доступа, ты выиграла, Рико-сан, — Момои надула губы. 

— Ха! А я говорила. 

— Так вы знали, что мы за вами следили? — протянул Тайга. 

— Давно уже, — рассмеялась Рико. 

— А вы правда считали себя талантливыми детективами? — покачала головой Момои. 

— А если знали, чего просто не рассказали правду? — нахмурился Аомине. 

— Потому что это секрет. Мы с Сацуки-чан пообещали никому не рассказывать, чем тут занимаемся. Но раз уж вы все-таки нашли нас, — Рико указала на сиденья, — садитесь, поговорим. 

— Но вам придется тоже дать слово молчать, — добавила Момои. 

— Возможно, вы уже знаете, что в молодости мой отец был профессиональным баскетболистом, — начала Рико. 

— Он ведь играл в сборной Японии, да? — припомнил Тайга. 

— Он давно ушел из баскетбола, но до сих пор поддерживает тесные связи с бывшими коллегами. И вот один из его приятелей решил подогреть интерес к баскетболу, пригласив команду стритболистов из США. 

— «Бармаглоты» довольно молодые, но очень талантливые, — подхватила Момои. — Их успехи впечатляют! Я видела всего несколько видео, но это… потрясающе. Думаю, они на одном уровне с Поколением чудес. 

— Правда? — Тайга восхищенно выдохнул. Вот это да! Он бы дорого отдал, чтобы сыграть с такими соперниками. 

— Правда, — сказала Рико. — Но чтобы вызвать их на матч, нужны достойные противники. Тогда-то и решили собрать университетскую сборную. А нас позвали в качестве консультантов. У Сацуки-чан собрана самая обширная база баскетболистов, которые в этом году стали студентами, и мы вместе отобрали наиболее подходящих кандидатов в «STRKY» — так команду назвали. 

— Сацуки, какого хрена? — рявкнул вдруг Аомине. — Я понял, что вы пообещали молчать, но неужели нельзя было сказать, что с тобой все в порядке? Что ты не вляпалась в неприятности! 

— Дай-чан, прости, — Момои выглядела растерянно. — Я не думала, что ты переживаешь… Вы с Кагамином так весело играли в сыщиков, и я… 

— Ясно, — Аомине поднялся. — Ты идешь, Кагами? 

— Дай-чан! Постой! — Момои едва не плакала. 

— Дай ему время, он успокоится и все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — шепнул ей Тайга и бросился за Аомине. 

— Кагами-кун, и чтобы никому ни слова! — крикнула вдогонку Рико. 

— Конечно, тренер, я могила, как всегда! 

Аомине замедлил шаг, только когда они подошли к станции метро. 

— Я такой идиот, — сказал он. 

— Ты не идиот, — ответил Тайга. 

— А вот и да! 

— А вот и нет! 

— Да ты сам вечно меня зовешь идиотом, а теперь не согласен? 

— Нет, не согласен. Ты просто… — Тайга задумался, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. — Небезразличный. Ты заметил, что Момои что-то скрывает, и волновался за нее, разве это плохо? 

— Ну, хорошего тоже ничего, как видишь. А Сацуки еще и ржала за спиной. 

— Нет! Видел бы ты ее лицо, когда ты ушел. Я думал, она заплачет. 

— Все равно глупо вышло, — обиженно буркнул Аомине. — Я, конечно, сначала просто хотел узнать, с кем она на свиданки бегает… 

— Ты что?! — Тайга не поверил ушам. 

— Ну, она же в своем видении с кем-то встречалась, мне и стало любопытно. — У Аомине хватило совести покраснеть. — Но потом я понял, что Сацуки не с парнем время проводит, и правда начал переживать за нее. 

— Зато теперь можно не волноваться, с ней все хорошо, — улыбнулся Тайга. — Пойдем, я угощу тебя обедом. 

— С чего такая щедрость? — прищурился тот. 

— Должны же мы отпраздновать свое первое раскрытое дело, Ватсон. 

— Чего? Это ты Ватсон, я Холмс! — Аомине так искренне возмутился, что Тайга рассмеялся. 

— Ладно, на этот раз ты Холмс, — сказал он. — Но вот в следующий… 

— В твоих мечтах! 

***  
Тайге казалось — еще одна формула, и он начнет блевать квадратными корнями и числом Пи. Школьные тесты навалились как всегда неожиданно, Рико рвала и метала из-за его низкой успеваемости, и почти каждый день Тайгу грузил учебой кто-то из сокомандников. Даже удивительно, что сегодня он был предоставлен сам себе. Правда, Рико грозилась приехать вечером и проверить домашнее задание, но Тайга уже знал, что по воскресеньям они с Момои заняты другим, поэтому не переживал. 

Он открыл учебник по математике и тут же захлопнул. Было тоскливо. Хотелось пойти побросать мяч. Он почти собрался, но в последний момент передумал. Не имело смысла играть в баскетбол одному. Без Аомине. 

С тех пор, как закончилось их так называемое расследование, пропали поводы для постоянных встреч, но Тайга постоянно ловил себя на том, что скучает. Не только по их спаррингам на площадке, но и по перепалкам, прогулкам и посиделкам в «Маджи-бургере». Но Аомине не объявлялся, и глупо было навязываться самому. 

Тайга снова открыл учебник. А потом отшвырнул в сторону и потянулся за телефоном. Аомине ответил сразу же. 

— Я больше не могу учиться, спаси меня, — сказал Тайга. 

— Через час на нашем месте, — ответил тот и повесил трубку. 

Когда Тайга подходил к стритбольной площадке, Аомине уже бросал мяч в корзину. 

— Знаешь, я всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы выброситься из окна, перед тем, как ты позвонил, — ухмыльнулся он, без предупреждения спасовав Тайге. — Задолбали эти уроки! 

— Так я тебя спас? — Тайга повел мяч к кольцу. 

— Типа того, — Аомине бросился наперерез. 

Тайга безуспешно попытался его обойти, но тот держал оборону. Пришлось сделать обманный финт. 

— Эй, где ты этому научился? — восхищенно присвистнул Аомине. 

— Тацуя показал, а он научился, когда ездил в Лос-Анджелес. 

— В таком случае я бы тоже съездил в Лос-Анджелес. 

— Мы можем… — Тайга вдруг запнулся, не уверенный, стоит ли продолжать, но потом все-таки решился. — У меня там отец живет. Можем съездить на летних каникулах. Если хочешь. 

— Еще спрашиваешь! Конечно хочу, — широко улыбнулся Аомине, а затем вывернулся из захвата и сделал данк. — Кстати, с проигравшего обед. 

Тайга рассмеялся. Вот теперь все было как надо. 

***  
— Тецу! Прибил бы, — ворчал Аомине. 

— Совсем без тормозов, — кивнул Тайга. — Надо же было додуматься — попереться к этим американским отморозкам! 

— Не, он правда думал, что с этими уродами можно о чем-то говорить? После того, как они повели себя на матче со «STRKY»?! 

Куроко давно уехал на такси, которое вызвал для него Айда-сан, а они все продолжали возмущаться, пока шли домой. Погода была теплой, и хотелось немного проветриться. 

— Волнуешься? — спросил вдруг Аомине. — Ну, перед матчем с «Бармаглотами». 

— Есть немного. Мы с тобой впервые будем играть на одной стороне, — сказал Тайга. 

— Мы справимся. Если не убьем друг друга в процессе. 

— Я тоже немного переживаю на этот счет, — рассмеялся Тайга. — Меня одинаково не прельщает ни морг, ни тюрьма. 

— Тогда постарайся меня не бесить лишний раз. 

— Кто бы говорил! 

— Да я просто ангел во плоти! 

— Только если падший. 

Они подошли к станции метро. 

— Может, ко мне? — предложил Тайга. 

— Не, иначе опять будем до утра смотреть старые вестерны и не выспимся, — покачал головой Аомине. 

— Ты прав, — кивнул Тайга. — Отложим на потом. 

— Обязательно, — Аомине посмотрел на часы. — Ну, я пойду, пока метро не закрылось. Увидимся. 

Он махнул рукой и легко сбежал по лестнице. Тайга смотрел ему вслед. Аомине был прав. Все потом. И марафон вестернов, и поездка в Лос-Анджелес, и… они наверняка придумают что-нибудь еще. А где-то между этими событиями Тайга обязательно признается, что хочет попробовать. Пусть даже он — это он, а Аомине — это Аомине. 

***  
Тайга наивно полагал, что уснет сразу же, едва голова коснется подушки. Он чертовски устал, но был слишком возбужден, чтобы заснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза, как в памяти всплывали сцены сегодняшней игры, так четко и ярко, словно он смотрел видео с трехмерным эффектом. Вот они с Аомине забивают первый совместный данк. Рука у Аомине такая горячая, почти раскаленная, удивительно, как Тайга не обжегся. Вот они ругаются из-за паса Кисе — Тайга улыбнулся, интересно, наступит ли день, когда они ни разу не поссорятся из-за какой-нибудь ерунды? Вот Аомине обходит Сильвера и забивает свой коронный бесформенный бросок. Тайга в жизни не видел ничего красивее. А вот они вколачивают в корзину последний данк, вместе, и баскетбольный щит трясется под их напором. 

Тайга распахнул глаза. Хватит обманывать себя. Об игре он вспоминал, как же. Да он только об Аомине и мог думать. Черт. В горле пересохло, пришлось тащиться на кухню за водой. Когда забытый на журнальном столике телефон разразился трелью, Тайга едва не выронил чашку. Ругнувшись, он поспешил ответить на звонок, пока тот не перебудил всех соседей. 

— Спишь? — хрипло спросил Аомине. 

На колкости сил уже не осталось, поэтому Тайга просто покачал головой: 

— Не могу заснуть. 

— Я тоже, — рассмеялся Аомине. — И в этом мы похожи. 

Тайга практически упал на диван и дернул завязки спортивных штанов. Даже если Аомине догадается, чем он тут собирается заняться, плевать. Он обхватил член и прикусил костяшки пальцев второй руки, чтобы не выдать себя звуками. 

Аомине помолчал, потом вздохнул и сказал: 

— Я дрочил на тебя. 

Стон все-таки не удалось сдержать. 

— Что ты делал? 

— Ты и с первого раза меня прекрасно услышал, Кагами. Но если ты так настаиваешь… Я вспоминал матч и дрочил на тебя. 

Тайга вытащил руку из штанов. 

— Где ты? — спросил он. — Скажи, где ты, и я приеду. Хочешь? 

— Не надо никуда ехать, я стою под твоей дверью. 

Тайга в три прыжка преодолел расстояние до входной двери и широко распахнул ее. Аомине еле успел отскочить назад. 

— Осторожней, прибьешь же, — проворчал он, а затем опустил глаза на сползшие штаны Тайги. — Я отвлек тебя от чего-то важного? 

— Наоборот, сейчас ты мне поможешь с этим важным, — сказал Тайга и, схватив его за руку, втащил в квартиру. 

Они стояли близко-близко в тесном темном коридоре, по-прежнему держась за руки, и Тайга боялся шевельнуться, боялся даже сделать вдох, чтобы не проснуться и не узнать, что все это было сном. Однако член болезненно ныл, требуя внимания. И Тайга решился — просто положил ладонь Аомине себе на пах. 

— Так сразу? Даже не поцелуешь? — хмыкнул Аомине, но послушно сжал пальцы на члене, трогая его сквозь тонкий хлопок. — Сними штаны. 

Тайга схватил Аомине за плечи и подтолкнул к дверному косяку. 

— Сам же сказал, сначала поцеловать. — И, разумеется, они тут же стукнулись зубами. 

— Не спеши, я никуда не ухожу, — улыбнулся Аомине и поймал губами его губы. 

Тайга еще никогда не кончал от поцелуев — но сейчас был позорно близок к этому. Аомине целовался так, словно каждый поцелуй был последним в его жизни — жадно, напористо, он то кусался, то нежно посасывал губы, и Тайга чудом все еще стоял на дрожащих ногах. 

— Кровать? — выдохнул он, отстранившись. 

— Да, пожалуйста! 

Спотыкаясь, они дотащились до спальни. Тайга упал на развороченную постель спиной и задрыгал ногами, пытаясь избавиться от штанов. 

— Трусы тоже снимай, — Аомине отшвырнул в сторону рубашку и начал вытаскивать ремень из шлевок джинсов. 

— Сам знаю, — буркнул Тайга и резко потянул трусы вниз. Плотная резинка задела напряженный член, и Тайга зашипел от неожиданной боли. 

— Эх, ты, ничего без меня не можешь. — Огрызнуться Тайга не успел, потому что Аомине наклонился над ним и аккуратно избавил от мешавшейся тряпки. 

Луна сегодня была совсем тусклой, и Тайга почти ничего не видел, но свет включать не хотелось. Он протянул руку и провел по груди Аомине, задел пальцами острый сосок и слегка сжал его. Аомине задрожал и шумно втянул носом воздух. 

— Подожди! — он отстранился, чтобы снять с себя остатки одежды, а затем залез на кровать. 

— Тесновато тут у тебя, — пробормотал он, пока они пытались улечься так, чтобы не сталкиваться локтями и коленями. 

— Поместимся. 

Тайга коснулся его головы, вплел пальцы в отросшие волосы, погладил за ухом. Аомине выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Хотелось потрогать его всего, изучить, какой он на ощупь, на вкус… Хотелось столько всего, что Тайга терялся. 

— Ты вроде настаивал, чтобы я тебе помог, — Аомине положил руку на его пах. — И, кажется, это срочно. 

Тайга всхлипнул — нежных, едва ощутимых прикосновений было недостаточно. 

— Сильнее, сожми сильнее, — попросил он. 

— Сейчас, — Аомине перевернул его на спину и оседлал. — Есть смазка? 

— Она в шкафу, далеко, — замотал головой Тайга. 

— Ладно, обойдемся, — Аомине сплюнул на ладонь и наконец обхватил член как следует. И тут же задвигал кулаком, быстро, резко, немного больно, но Тайге так даже нравилось. Он не хотел лежать бревном, но сил хватало только на то, чтобы вцепиться в бедра Аомине, толкаясь вверх. Он едва не зарыдал, когда Аомине вдруг убрал руку. 

— Аомине, пожалуйста! — Умолять было совсем не стыдно. 

— Прости, Кагами, мне тоже захотелось, — хохотнул Аомине и, немного поерзав, обхватил оба их члена. Тайга положил руку поверх его ладони, кажется, больше мешая, чем помогая, но Аомине не оттолкнул его. Они толкались, без особого ритма, все быстрее и быстрее, пока Тайга наконец не кончил. Он словно парил в невесомости, тело превратилось в желе, и сознание куда-то ускользало. Но Аомине все еще двигал кулаком, и не помочь ему было бы свинством. 

— Можно я?.. — спросил Тайга. 

— Нужно. 

Хватило всего нескольких движений — и Аомине выплеснулся ему на живот, а затем повалился сверху, прямо так. 

— Вот теперь я буду спать, — сонно пробормотал он. 

— Надо хотя бы вытереться! — запротестовал Тайга. 

— Надо, — Аомине сполз ниже, утыкаясь носом в шею, и обхватил Тайгу всеми конечностями. 

Тайга пошарил рукой по полу, подобрал свалившееся одеяло и накинул на них сверху. Глаза слипались. Завтра, все завтра. 

***  
— Даже не верится, что этот день наконец наступил, — сказал Тайга, когда они вошли в огромный, залитый ярким светом спортзал. 

— И что мы на баскетбольном матче, а не трахаемся в раздевалке, — ухмыльнулся Дайки. 

— Зачем нам какая-то стремная раздевалка? Дома удобнее. 

— Особенно с тех пор, как ты купил кровать побольше. 

— Давай о кроватях после матча поговорим… А вот и Кисе! — Тайга помахал рукой. 

Кисе помахал в ответ, а затем что-то негромко сказал капитану и подошел к ним. 

— Аоминеччи, Кагамиччи, вы все-таки не опоздали! — улыбнулся он. 

— Не будь занудой, я же сказал, что мы придем, — закатил глаза Дайки. 

— И мы знали о пробке в метро, поэтому выбрали другую дорогу, — добавил Тайга, вспомнив об их легенде. — Надеюсь, ты сегодня надерешь Хайзаки зад. 

— Даже не сомневайся, — Кисе просто излучал уверенность. 

— Что это у тебя? — Дайки указал на бумажный пакет, расписанный сердечками, который Кисе держал в руках. 

— Пирожные. Подарок поклонницы, она сама испекла, пахнет потрясающе, — мечтательно произнес Кисе и тут же обиженно нахмурился. — Но Хаякава-семпай запретил мне есть их до матча. 

— Правильно сделал, нечего обжираться перед игрой, — сказал Дайки, выхватив у него пакет. 

— Аоминеччи! 

— Мы присмотрим за твоими пирожными, если выиграешь — получишь их назад, — ухмыльнулся тот. 

— Ладно, только не съешь их все, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Кагамиччи, проследи за этим. 

— Конечно. Хотя бы одно я спасу для тебя, — пообещал Тайга. — Удачи! 

Кисе убежал разминаться, а они отправились искать места на трибунах. 

— Смотри, там Мурасакибара, пойдем к нему? 

— Не хочу, иначе с ним придется делиться, — буркнул Дайки. 

— Тогда съешь все прямо сейчас, — усмехнулся Тайга. — И не придется делиться. 

— А это мысль, — Дайки залез в пакет и вытащил темно-коричневое пирожное, посыпанное орехами и шоколадной крошкой. — И правда охренительно пахнет. Научишься печь такие для меня? 

— Не устаю поражаться твоей наглости. 

— Вкуснятина! — Дайки расплылся в блаженной улыбке и сунул надкушенное пирожное Тайге под нос. — Попробуй. 

— Не хочу, — Тайга покачал головой, но Дайки не отстал. 

— Попробуй, пока я добрый и готов делиться. 

Тайга откусил кусок и медленно прожевал, смакуя. 

— Где эта поклонница Кисе? Я бы взял у нее рецепт. 

— Ты лучший, — рассмеялся Дайки и полез в пакет за следующим пирожным. — Больше не будешь отказываться? 

— Не буду. 

— То-то же! 

С пирожными они разделались быстро — их оказалось всего три, а одно они пообещали оставить для Кисе, — и поднялись к Мурасакибаре. 

— Мине-чин, Кага-чин, вы все-таки пришли. 

— Почему всех это так удивляет? — возмутился Дайки. — Как будто я не способен приходить вовремя. 

— В моем видении вас не было, — пожал плечами Мурасакибара. 

— В твоем видении и Тацуя был в Америке, а не в Японии, — заметил Тайга. — Кстати, где он? 

— Не знаю, утром Муро-чин прислал сообщение, что еще не решил, куда пойдет: на матч или парад, посвященный затмению. А сейчас не отвечает. Наверное, он уже на параде и не слышит звонков. 

— Или попал в пробку, — сказал Дайки. — Нафига ему этот дурацкий парад? 

— Вот и я не пойму, что Муро-чин там забыл, — кивнул Мурасакибара. 

— Если Тацуя выбрал парад, значит, это важно для него, — возразил Тайга. — В конце концов, он изменил свое будущее, отказавшись переезжать в Лос-Анджелес, хотя родители просили его вернуться. 

— Вот только ты не начинай, — отмахнулся Мурасакибара, открыл пачку чипсов и перестал реагировать на их попытки поговорить. 

Судья засвистел. 

— Наконец-то, — предвкушающе улыбнулся Тайга. 

Команда Фукуда Шого сразу пошла в атаку. Их стиль игры разительно отличался от прошлогоднего — Хайзаки больше не был талантливым одиночкой, теперь он был частью команды, лезвием стремительной атаки, и игрокам Кайджо пришлось нелегко. Хотя и у них было что показать в ответ: Кисе молнией носился по площадке. Наблюдать за таким динамичным матчем было сплошным удовольствием. 

Тайга ощущал самую настоящую эйфорию, по телу растекалась приятная истома, и в какой-то момент он осознал, что у него стоит, а еще дико хочется трахаться. Тайга, конечно, любил баскетбол, но не настолько! Он в панике обернулся к Дайки — тот смотрел на него несчастными глазами, вытирая испарину со лба. 

— Тайга, со мной что-то не так, — пробормотал он. — Я сдохну, если сейчас не кончу. 

— Пойдем, — Тайга схватил его за руку. 

— Эй, вы куда? — удивился Мурасакибара. 

— В туалет, — выдавил он. — Кажется, дораяки, которые мы купили около метро, были несвежими. 

— Скажи, что ты шутишь! 

— Если бы! — Тайга сунул ему в руки телефон. — Вот, поснимай пока игру для нас. Кисе обидится, если мы все пропустим. 

Мурасакибара закатил глаза, но не стал озвучивать все, что думает об их умственных способностях — это и без слов читалось по его лицу. 

— И Муро-чин написал, что не придет, — расстроенно пробормотал он, включая камеру на телефоне. 

— Сучка подмешала в пирожные афродизиак, — простонал Дайки, пока они кружили по пустынным коридорам спорткомплекса, дергая все двери, что попадались на их пути. — Я убью Кисе! 

— Он не виноват, что мы сожрали его пирожные, — резонно заметил Тайга, тяжело дыша: ширинка все сильнее давила на член, и идти было больно. — Да где же эта чертова раздевалка?! 

— Вот она! — радостно заорал Дайки, распахнув очередную дверь. 

Замка на двери не было, но в углу обнаружилась метла, которую они запихнули между ручками. Раздевалка действительно была точно такой же, как в видении. Тайга даже заметил нишу между шкафчиками и направился прямо к ней, на ходу расстегивая джинсы. 

— Что, хочешь повторить все, как тогда? — Дайки навалился сзади, шумно задышал в шею. 

— А ты хочешь по-другому? — хрипло спросил Тайга, спустив джинсы и трусы до колен. Трахаться хотелось так сильно, что он готов был забить на отсутствие презервативов и смазки. 

— Еще спрашиваешь! — Дайки прижался бедрами к его голой заднице, и Тайга зашипел — болты на джинсах были ледяными. 

— Разденься! — потребовал он. 

— Сейчас, — Дайки отстранился и завозился. Слишком долго. Ну чего он так тянет? 

Тайга обернулся и посмотрел на него — у Дайки тряслись руки, он чертыхался, но никак не мог избавиться от штанов. 

— Дай помогу, — улыбнулся Тайга и потянулся к нему. — Да не дергайся ты. 

— Тайга, — заскулил Дайки, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. — Пожалуйста, быстрее, я больше не могу. 

— Я уже почти, — у Тайги тоже дрожали руки, и он все-таки умудрился поцарапать Дайки кулоном. 

— А вот и твой браслет, — хохотнул тот. 

— Прости. 

— Да-да, мы это уже проходили, сосредоточься на деле, — пробормотал Дайки, вылизывая его шею. От влажных касаний разгоряченная кожа тут же покрывалась мурашками, и Тайга уже даже не дрожал — его словно в конвульсиях било. 

— Знал бы, ты как я хочу тебе вставить, Тайга, — Дайки сжал его член плотно, почти до боли, и медленно провел кулаком вверх-вниз. — Развернуть к стене лицом и выебать. Но я же тебя порву. 

— Не порвешь. Давай, сделай это! — Джинсы наконец поддались, и Тайга обхватил его член. 

Дайки навалился сильнее, почти повис на Тайге. 

— Нет, — с сожалением покачал он головой. — Вот когда мы доберемся домой… 

— Но я хочу сейчас, — Тайга толкнулся в его кулак. — Да-айки! 

Прозвучало это еще более порнографично, чем в его воспоминаниях, вот только сейчас Тайга совершенно не испытывал стыда. 

— Знаю, — пробормотал Дайки, увеличивая темп. — Потерпи. Немного осталось. 

Кончили они одновременно. В сперме было все — футболки, белье, джинсы, одну каплю Тайга даже слизнул с подбородка Дайки. Но думать о том, как они в таком виде выйдут из раздевалки, не хотелось. Хотелось только целоваться и повторить еще пару-тройку раз. Дайки стащил свою футболку и бросил ее на пол: 

— Прошу, — и шутливо поклонился. 

Тайга с удовольствием рухнул на нее — ноги не держали. Дайки устроился рядом. 

— Вот и сбылось наше видение, кто бы мог подумать, — хмыкнул он. — А я все гадал, почему мы так быстро кончили. Теперь ясно. 

— Как говорил тот физик, Симкоу, чем сильнее ты сопротивляешься вселенной, тем сильнее она давит в ответ. А ведь так и вышло, — заметил Тайга. 

— Перестань говорить умные вещи, я снова возбуждаюсь. 

— Боюсь, это действие афродизиака, а не мой острый ум, — рассмеялся Тайга. — Но я не против. 

Дайки погладил его по щеке, Тайга потянулся за поцелуем… и провалился в темноту. А через мгновение оказался в другом месте. Неужели снова?.. 

На этот раз Тайга находился в просторной квартире-студии. Он почти ничего не разглядел: было довольно темно — и немудрено, часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали полшестого утра. Да и кого волнуют интерьеры, когда тебе делают охренительный минет? 

— Знаешь, я и не думал, что эта штука с обменом одеждой все еще работает, — выпустив его член изо рта, сказал… Дайки? Это ведь был Дайки? Ну да, точно он, только старше лет на пятнадцать. Охренеть. — Но я так быстро завелся. 

Дайки уселся на его бедрах и поерзал. Тайга жадно изучал его. Быть взрослым удивительно ему шло — Дайки оставался все таким же подтянутым, но исчезла подростковая угловатость, черты лица стали более хищными, черт, да он превратился в настоящего красавчика! Интересно, каким стал сам Тайга? 

— Я знал, что ты оценишь, — сказал Тайга и провел рукой по его груди, обтянутой майкой с номером пятнадцать и эмблемой «Клипперс» — больше на Дайки из одежды ничего не было. — Тебе идет. 

— Тебе в желтом тоже неплохо, — ухмыльнулся Дайки и снова потерся задницей о его возбужденный член. Тайга не видел, что надето на нем самом — тот другой, взрослый Тайга не сводил глаз с Дайки. — Знали бы наши тренеры, как кощунственно мы поступаем со своей формой… 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

— Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул наконец. 

— Как скажешь, — Тайга подхватил его под задницу и перекатил на спину, а сам навалился сверху. — Готов? 

Он успел увидеть, как Дайки кивнул, а спустя мгновение снова оказался в раздевалке. 

— Ты тоже это видел, Тайга? — выдохнул Дайки, широко распахнув глаза. — Нас в будущем? 

— Ага, — кивнул Тайга. — Какая на мне майка была? 

— «Лейкерс». А на мне? 

— «Клипперс». 

— Офигеть! Кажется, придется учить английский более усердно. 

— Было бы неплохо, — рассмеялся Тайга. 

Все это больше походило на чудесный сон, чем на будущее. Они оба в НБА и… до сих пор вместе? Серьезно? Но то чувство, которое испытывал будущий он, Тайга узнал сразу. Счастье. Он все еще был по-настоящему счастлив. 

— Видел бы ты себя, Тайга. Ты стал таким… — Дайки запнулся. 

— Классным? — подсказал Тайга. — Ты бы мне дал? 

— Как будто сам не знаешь, — Дайки со смехом стукнул его по плечу. — Ты заметил, что мы постоянно трахаемся в своих видениях? Озабоченные какие-то. 

— Опять придется всем врать о том, что мы увидели. 

— Не придется, мы просто опустим интимные подробности и расскажем про Лос-Анджелес и НБА, пусть завидуют, — Дайки поднялся на ноги. — А сейчас пойдем. 

— Да, надо посмотреть, что с остальными. 

Тайга ухватился за его руку и встал, а затем прижал к себе и поцеловал. Дайки словно ждал этого — притерся всем телом и жадно ответил. Надо было спешить в спортзал, выяснить, как там Кисе, Мурасакибара и остальные, помочь пострадавшим, позвонить родителям и друзьям, выяснить, какого хрена затмение повторилось, в конце концов… Но прямо сейчас Тайга хотел хотя бы на одно мгновение насладиться будущим. От которого он совершенно точно больше не станет бежать.


End file.
